Freaky Friday
by Donny304
Summary: Vinny and Sarah switch bodies for a day. Sarah lives a day as Vinny. Vinny lives a day in Sarah's life. Will they learn somethinhg about each other? Read and Review.
1. The Switch

Before I write the fan fic with the Barones visiting Vinny and the Bakers for Christmas. I thought about this one.

I don't own any of the Bakers, Barones or other characters that are in other TV shows or movies. I only own Vinny and the other characters that aren't from any other movie or TV show. My fifth Vinny and Lorraine installment.

Chapter 1: The Switch.

"Your sister is a pain in my ass." Vinny said to Lorraine. "I'm sorry Sarah spilt macaroni sauce on your college jersey." Lorraine replied. "I think she did it on purpose." Vinny then said. "Sarah wouldn't do that sort of thing on purpose." Lorraine told him. Vinny looked at Lorraine like she had two heads. "Maybe she would but, she knows that's your jersey from college and she wouldn't want it to be ruined." Lorraine explained. "I wouldn't put anything past her." Vinny responded. "Now, you're being paranoid." Lorraine told her. "Sarah is out to get me. Did you see the look she gave me at dinner?" Vinny asked. Lorraine shakes her head and tells Vinny "You two should stop trying to out prank each other. It's starting to get annoying." Vinny looks at her with a raised eye brow. "That's the fun part. Always topping your sister's pranks." Vinny told her. "What about when me, my dad, my mom or other siblings walk into the traps by accident?" Lorraine asked him. "That was funny when your dad walked into that ditch that Sarah dug in your backyard for me to fall in. One minute he's walking across the yard the next minute he disappears into a ditch. Classic comedy." Vinny replied with a laugh. "He could of been hurt!" Lorraine yelled. "But he wasn't and that's what makes it all right to laugh at." Vinny told her. "I swear if you and Sarah ever join forces the world is in trouble." Lorraine said. Vinny thinks about this and says "It wouldn't work. We would argue over who rules what country." Vinny replied.

At the Baker house. "Sarah did you spill sauce on Vinny's jersey on purpose?" Tom asked her. "No I didn't." Sarah replied. "Sarah it looked like you did it on purpose." Kate told her. "It was an accident." Sarah replied. "Sarah you tipped the spoon over and spilt it directly on his jersey." Jake told her. "Jake stay out of this!" Sarah yelled. "You're grounded for the weekend." Tom told her. "That's totally unfair." Sarah told him. "It isn't unfair." Tom told her. Sarah goes to her room. "I wish Vinny would live one day in my shoes. He thinks my life is easy. His life is so much easier then mine." Sarah said as she looked out the window. At Vinny and Lorraine's house Vinny is about to go to sleep and looks out his window and says "Sarah wouldn't last a day in my shoes. Her life is so much easier then mine." a bolt of lighting strikes as he said this. "I wish that lighting bolt hit Tina Shenk." Vinny and Sarah say at the same time. They both go to bed.


	2. The Day Begins

This is going to be confusing because Sarah and Vinny switch bodies. So I'll explain how it's going to work. Anytime I write something where Vinny says something like "Holy Crap!" Vinny yelled. That's Vinny talking as Sarah. And anytime Vinny does something like Vinny rigged Mr.Owens chair. That's Vinny doing it as Sarah. And visa versa.

Chapter 2: The Day Begins.

Vinny wakes up and sees that he's not in his room. He sees a lacrosse poster and posters of boy bands. 'Oh my god! I'm either in a gay lacrosse players room or worse I'm in Sarah's room.' Vinny thought. Vinny walks over to the mirror in Sarah's room and sees that he's Sarah. "Holy Crap!" Vinny yelled realizing this. Jake now walks into the room. "What's wrong with you?" Jake asked still half asleep. "Nothing." Vinny replied. "Whatever Sarah." Jake replied as he walked out of the room. 'Wait, if I'm Sarah then that means..' Vinny thought.

At the DiMiranda household Sarah wakes up and goes to the mirror. "Oh crap!" Sarah yelled realizing that she is now Vinny. "What's wrong dear?" Lorraine asked. "Nothing's wrong." Sarah replied as she walked into the bathroom. "Oh man it's huge!" Sarah yelled. "What's huge?" Lorraine asked. "This bathroom." Sarah replied. "We lived here for alittle over a month now and you're just noticing the bathroom is huge." Lorraine stated. "Well that's because you hog it all the time princess." Sarah told her. "Sarah use to say that to me all the time." Lorraine told him. "She did?" Sarah asked nervously. "Yeah. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Lorraine asked again. "Oh would you look at the time? I have to get to the high school now." Sarah replied as she walked out the bedroom. "Wait, you're going to work in your pajamas?" Lorraine asked. "I guess I could change before going to work." Sarah replied. "And take a shower!" Lorraine yelled. 'A shower? I don't want to be sick before I get to school.' Sarah thought as she looked through Vinny's closet to see what to wear. She found the perfect attire. His AC/DC shirt, with a leather jacket and jeans. She also put gel in his hair and she put on a pair of sunglasses. "It looks like you're going to a motorcycle convention." Lorraine said as he came down the stairs. "I kind of like it." Sarah replied.

Back at the Baker house. Vinny is looking for the attire Sarah is going to wear to school. 'Look at all this girly crap. You think a Tomboy like Sarah would have a Bear's shirt or something to do with sports.' He thought as he was going through Sarah's shirts. He finds a Chicago Bear's shirt and puts it on. He also puts on a pair of jeans and a demin jacket and keeps Sarah's hair straight since he doesn't know how to do pig tails. "Sarah you never have your hair straight?" Kim asked as she was coming down the stairs. "I wanted to see how it looks." Vinny replied. "What's with the Bears shirt?" Mike asked her. "Sarah, I mean I didn't have any Detriot Lion shirts so I wore this instead." Vinny replied. "Lions? You've been hanging out with Vinny too long." Mike replied. "He's a cool guy. And he's thefunniest manin the world." Vinny told him. "You must be sick." Mike said. "Why do you think I'm sick Mike?" Vinny asked nervously. "You would never say anything nice about Vinny. You hate him." Mike replied.

Vinny walks out of the Baker house amd sees what Sarah made him wear. "Holy Crap!" Vinny yells when he sees this. "That's something that Vinny would say." Jake told her. "Hey guys." Sarah said walking up to them. "What the hell did you do to me?" Vinny asked as he pulled Sarah a side. "You? Look what you did to me?" Sarah replied. "I never put gel in my hair." Vinny told her. "And I neverhave my hair straight." Sarah replied. "I don't know how this happened but, we need to fix it before school starts." Vinny said to Sarah. "Which reminds me I'm driving your Z to school today." Sarah told Vinny. "Give me the keys. You're not driving my car." Vinny told Sarah. "I thought you have to have a driver's license for at least five years. And since I don't or let me rephrase that you don't I'm driving it." Sarah said to Vinny. Sarah starts Vinny's car with Vinny and Jake in it. "Slow down you crazy bastard!" Vinny yelled as Sarah had his car up to 85 mph. "Calm down." Sarah said to Vinny. "Man, Vinny you're driving almost as bad as Sarah." Jake told him. "Sarah is an excellent driver." Sarah told Jake. "No, I'm not. I'ma horrible driver and should have my license revoked." Vinny replied. "You're so funny Sarah." Sarah told Vinny. They pull up to the teachers parking lot. Vinny gets out of the car and checks his tires. "Look at this you burned my tires." Vinny replied. "Who's tires did he burn Sarah?" Jake asked her. "I mean you burned your tires. That cost 200 dollars a piece to replace." Vinny told Sarah as they walked into the school.


	3. It Starts

Chapter 3: The First Few Classes

Vinny and Sarah go into the stairwell to go over their schedules. "I have Spanish second period." Sarah told Vinny. "I don't know Spanish. I never took that language in high school. " Vinny told Sarah. "What language did you take?" Sarah asked Vinny. "Italian." Vinny replied. "It's the same thing." Sarah replied. "Only because the Spanish stole our language and made it their own. Those bastards." Vinny said. The bell rings and second period has begun. "You don't want to be late for Spanish Vinny." Sarah told Vinny with a smirk. Vinny is in Spanish class and the teacher calls on Sarah. "Ms.Baker repeat what I just said." the teacher told her. "Sarah she's talking to you." Diane (Sarah's friend) told her. "I'm not Sarah." Vinny replied. "Then who are you?" Diane asked her. "Ms.Baker for the last time repeat what I just said." the tecaher said to her again. Vinny stands up and starts to speak Italian. "Io sono italiano. No lo so espanol." Vinny replied. (Translation: I'm Italian. I don't know Spanish.). The the teacher starts speaking to her in Spanish. (I don't know Spanish. I only know how to speak Italian.). "Io non capisco espanol." Vinny replied. ( Translation: I don't understand Spanish.) "Ms.Baker you've been in my Spanish class since freshmen year. This is Advanced Spanish not Spanish 1." The teacher told her. "I'm going to speak in English since that's the only language we both can understand. Just because the Spanish stole the Italian language from Italy doesn't mean that it's the same language. So, get off my back and I'm not speaking second hand Italian. I am 100 percent Italian American. If you want to speak to me in a different language speak to me in Italian otherwise don't talk to me." Vinny told the teacher. The teacher just looks at her and sends her to the principal's office. Vinny is sitting in the principal's office. 'This brings back alot of memories.' Vinny thought sitting in the office. "Sarah Baker Mr. Helms will see you now?" the school secretary told her. Vinny goes into the office and sits in the pricipal's chair behind the desk. "Ms.Baker get out of my car." Mr.Helms calmly told her. "Sure thing you're the boss." Vinny told him as he got out of Mr.Helm's chair. "What did you do this time, pull another prank on a taecher,or did you and that putz Mr.DiMiranda get into another argument." Mr.Helms asked her. "Mr.DiMiranda isn't a putz. Don't be mad because he makes more money then you Jeff." Vinny said calling the principal by his first name. "Ms.Baker did you just call me by my first name?" Mr.Helms asked her. "Damn straight Jeff." Vinny replied. "You just got detention for two weeks." Mr.Helms told her. "I'll see you there." Vinny said as he got up and was heading out towards the door. "I never said this meeting was over!" Mr.Helms yelled. "I really don't give a damn what you say." Vinny said as he left the office.

Sarah is teaching Jake's class now. "Hey Mr.D this isn't what we were doing yesterday." Jake told him. "Call me Vinny." Sarah replied. "The last time I did that you gave me detention for two days Mr.D." Jake replied. "Yeah Mr.D." Nick Riley replied. "I don't know what I'm doing up here anyway I'm just an idiot." sarah replied to the class. "Dude, Mr.D has flipped his mind bro." Nick told Jake. "I know. He's acting more like Sarah then himself today." Jake replied. "Maybe they switched bodies or something because today is Friday the Thirteenth?" Nick aksed Jake. "That's only in the movies that can't happen in real life." Jake replied.

Vinny and Sarah cross pathes in the hallway. "How did you manage to screw up my day so far?" Vinny asked. "I did fairly well screwing up your day.And you?" Sarah replied. "I got you detention for the next three weeks. And your Spanish teacher is mad at you." Vinny replied. "What did you do?" Sarah asked Vinny. "She called on you to repeat something in Spanish and I told her something completely different in Italian." Vinny told Sarah. "How did I get detention for three whole weeks?" Sarah asked Vinny. "I called the principal by his first name and told him to that you didn't give a damn what he said." Vinny replied with a laugh. "This means war." Sarah told Vinny. "Don't do anything stupid that would get me fired." Vinny said to Sarah with a concerned look.


	4. Hidden Talent

I don't own Sweet Home Alabama by Lynrd Skynrd. Which I believe is one of the best songs ever recorded after Highway To Hell by AC/DC.

Chapter 4: Hidden Talent.

Sarah is annoyed that Vinny got her detention for the next three weeks. So she decides to get him in trouble with Mr.Owens. She goes into his class room and puts crazy glue on his chair. Mr.Owens walks in and sits in his chair and can't get up. He opens the draw and stuff pops out at him and there's a note that says 'This prank done by your teammate from Michigan High School.' he reads this and shouts "Vinny!". Vinny goes into Keith's classroom and rigs his chair so when he sits in it it collapses. Keith comes in the classroom and sits in his chair and it collapses. "Who did this?" Keith asked his class. "I did." Vinny said as he stood up. "Sarah you're not in my class this year." Keith told her. "I had to pull that prank on you. I'm sorry." Vinny said as he walked out of Keith's classroom. Keith is just staring at the door still shocked about what "Sarah" just did.

Vinny is walking through the hallway when he runs into Jake. "Hey sis." Jake said. Vinny just keeps walking. "Sarah." Jake said as he grabbed her. "Oh, hey Jake." Vinny replied. "You okay?" Jake asked. "I'm fine.Why do you ask?" Vinny then asked him. "Because you've been acting stranger than usual today." Jake replied. "Hey guys." A voice said from behind them. "Hey Taylor." Jake replied. "Who the hell are you?" Vinny asked. "It's me Taylor Hullen. The guy who asks you out all the time and you always say no or threaten me if I don't leave you alone." He explained. "So, why are you here?" Vinny asked. "I want to ask you out this weekend." Taylor responded. "No." Vinny told him. Taylor grabs her and says "I'm not taking no for an answer this time.". "Dude, she said no." Jake told him. "Jake don't you have a class to cut or something." Taylor replied. Jake is angry and clinches his fist. Vinny sees this and tells Jake "Cool it. I can handle this.". Taylor grabs her again. Vinny elbows Taylor in the stomach and karate flips him. "That was so cool. Did Vinny teach you that?" Jake asked. "You could say that." Vinny replied. Taylor gets up and goes to grab her again. Vinny punches him in the face. Jake looks at her and is amazed at this. "Wow! I never knew that you could do that." Jake told her. "Well, you know I did know that for quite some time now." Vinny told him. "I wish Vinny could of seen that. He would be shocked." jake said. "He was here in spirit." Vinny told him.

School is over and Sarah drives Vinny's Z again and gets a speeding ticket. Vinny goes to the basement because he hears Jake's band practicing. "Sarah you can't be down here when we're practicing." Jake told her as she came downstairs. "If I can play the guitar better then you I can stay down. If I can't I'll leave you guys alone." Vinny replied. "Fine but, you're not using my guitar." Jake told her. "Fine. I'll also put my allowance against yours." Vinny replied. "Deal." Jake said as he shakes Sarah's hand.

Vinny goes to his house and gets his guitar that he has in his trophy room. His guitar is red,white and green (The Italian flag colors) and it has the letters FBI on the front. And he finds his guitar pick that is the Italian flag colors also and says Vinny D on the back. He goes back to the Baker house and goes in the basement and plugs in the guitar. "Sarah that's Vinny's guitar he got from a concert he went to in high school." Jake told her. "I know. He let me borrow it." Vinny replied. "No he didn't." Jake told her. "I'm sure he won't mind." Vinny then told Jake. "What song do you want to play?" Jimmy asked (The lead vocalist in Jake's band.). "You guys know Sweet Home Alabama by Lynrd Skynrd?" Vinny asked. "Sure we do. The question is do you know how to play it?" Jake said. "Just watch and learn Jake." Vinny told Jake with a smirk. Vinny starts playing Sweet Home Alabama and just blows everyone away especially Jake. When the song ends Jake is shocked. "How did you do that? I can't even play the guitar that well yet." Jake said to her. "Years of practice my boy and I've been playing the guitar since you were four." Vinny replied as he walked out of the basement to return the guitar. Jake is in the basement stratching his head because he doesn't remember Sarah ever picking up a guitar and play itbefore just then and then she makes playing the guitar to Sweet Home Alabama look like child's play. "What about my allowance?" Jake yelled up the stairs. "Keep it! Consider it a free guitar lesson!" Vinny yelled back.


	5. Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter 5: Love Is A Powerful Thing

When Vinny goes to return the guitar Lorraine sees this. "Sarah what are you doing with Vinny's guitar that he won at a rock concert?" Lorraine asked. "Vinny said I could." Vinny replied nervously. "He did?" Lorraine then asked knowing something was going on because Vinny didn't let anyone touch that guitar. Sarah walks into the room. "Did you say Sarah could use your guitar?" Lorraine asked him. "Yes I said that your very gifted sister could use it." Sarah replied. "Vinny stop it. You know your the one with all the talent between us. I mean you did play football since you were like 7. And you are a tenth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Doe." Vinny said. "I need to lie down." Lorraine said as she laid down on the couch.

Jake and Lorraine are talking about how weird Vinny and Sarah have been acting lately. Jake shows Lorraine the video tape of Sarah playing the guitar. "I didn't know Sarah could play the guitar." Lorraine told Jake. "She couldn't." Jake told her. "Vinny told me that I took too much time in the bathroom this morning and then he called me princess." Lorraine explained. Jake and Lorraine are starting to become concerned about Vinny and Sarah.

At the Baker house Mike has figured out why Sarah and Vinny have been acting weird. He walks into Sarah's room where she was listening to AC/DC. "What's up Vinny?" Mike asked. "Nothing much Mike." Vinny replied. "You just called me Vinny didn't you?" Vinny asked Mike. "I did." Mike replied. "How did you find out?" Vinny asked him. "The Lion shirt comment tipped me off and just now when I walked in and you were listening to your favorite band." Mike replied. "You can't tell anyone else. You have to promise me that." Vinny pleaded with Mike. "Don't worry Vinny I won't tell anybody." Mike replied as they shook hands. Vinny tells Mike about what happened and how he doesn't remember how he and Sarah switched bodies. "I think you two switched bodies because maybe you two have to learn what it's like to be one another for a day." Mike explained. Vinny just stares at Mike. "What? I'm smarter then I look." Mike then told Vinny. "Who says you're not smart?" Vinny asked. "Mostly Kim and Jessica." Mike told him. "I'm not as smart as those egg heads and I run my own business." Vinny told him. Mike laughs at this because he knows it's true.

Lorraine is observing the way "Vinny" is acting. "What is it?" Sarah asked her. "Are you sure everthing is all right?" Lorraine asked him. "I'm fine stop worrying about me." Sarah then told her. "You're my husband and I care about you." Lorraine told him. "You really love me don't you?" Sarah asked Lorraine. "I love you with all my heart and I couldn't think about life without you." Lorraine replied. 'Man, she really loves Vinny.' Sarah thought. " I love you too Lorraine. And I couldn't think of life without you." Sarah replied. Lorraien comes on to him and Sarah gets nervous and gets up and walks out the door.


	6. The Dream

Chapter 6: The Dream

Sarah walks out of Vinny's house and runs into Vinny. "We have to find a way to switch back." Sarah told Vinny. "You think?" Vinny asked sarcastically. "I don't know what we did to deserve this." Sarah said. "It has to be something you did because I didn't do anything." Vinny responded. "This isn't the time to argue!" Sarah yelled. "Then don't yell at me!" Vinny yelled back. "All right let's just calm down." Sarah said trying to calm Vinny down. "Fine. Your life isn't as easy as I thought it was. And I apologize if I thought your life was easier then mine because it's just as hard or dare I say it harder then mine." Vinny explained. "I know." Sarah told him. "Don't you have something to say to me?" Vinny asked. "No because I was right your life is easier then mine." Sarah explained. "I admitted that your life was hard. You can't at least lie and say the same to me." Vinny told her. "I can't lie." Sarah said. Vinny is laughing hysterical at that line. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked. "You saying that you can't lie. You lie everyday sometimes twice a day." Vinny told Sarah trying to catch his breath.

It's midnight and Sarah and Vinny are asleep and they have the same dream. Their spirits are in a dreamworld. "What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time. "You're both here because you two need to admit that you have learned something about each other today." A voice told them. "Is that you Lorraine?" Vinny asked. "It's not Lorraine." The voice replied. "You sure sound like her." Sarah then said. "I'm not Lorraine!" The voice boomed. "Yeah it's Lorraine. I would recognize that yelling anyway." Vinny said. "Fine it's me." Lorraine's spirit said. "I'm starting to like this dream. Sarah beat it." Vinny said as Lorraine appeared. "God Vinny you're gross." Sarah told him. "Vinny concentrate! You two are going to make up or else stay this way forever!" Lorraine yelled. "Okay. Sarah I'm sorry for everything I did and I just want you to know that I find out that your life is harder then mine." Vinny said again. "And I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I learned that your life is harder then mine." Sarah said then her and Vinny hugged. Lorraine's spirit leaves. They stop hugging and are grossed out. "Did you mean anything you said?" Vinny asked Sarah. "No. Did you?" Sarah then asked him. "Hell no." Vinny replied. A lightening bolt strikes in between them. "Just kidding!" Vinny yelled. "Me too!" Sarah then yelled.

It's Saturday and Vinny wakes up as himself. 'I'm me again.' Vinny thought to himself. "Good morning sweetheart." Lorraine said as she woke up. "Hey baby." Vinny said as he got into bed with her. Vinny starts to put on some of his moves and they go under the covers. Sarah wakes up as herself and calls Vinny's house. The phone rings "Who the hell is it!" Vinny yelled into the phone. "It's Sarah." Sarah told him. Vinny hangs up the phone and goes back to what he was doing. "Who was that baby?" Lorraine asked. "Wrong number." Vinny replied going back under the covers.

"That asshole!" Sarah yelled as she hung up the phone. "Is it Sarah or Vinny?" Mike asked. "It's Sarah." She replied. Mike hugged her like she was gone for a week. "Hey what's all this about?" Sarah asked Mike. "I know that you and Vinny switched bodies yesterday and I missed you." Mike told her. Sarah smiles and hugs Mike and tells him "I missed you too." Jake walks into the room and is freaked out. "You and Vinny switched bodies?" Jake asked. "Yeah." Sarah replied. "That explains why you beat up Taylor Hullen yesterday." Jake told her. "I did?" Sarah asked. "Well, Vinny did." Jake then explained. Jake explains what Vinny did to Taylor and Sarah explains what it was like to be Vinny for a day and what she did to screw with him.


	7. Time To Face The Music

Chapter 7: Time To Face The Music

It's now Monday. Vinny and Sarah go back to school and find out that they must pay for the trouble they got each other into. "Hey Keith what's up?" Vinny asked Keith as he walked into Vinny's classroom. "Like you don't know." Keith told him with anger. "No, I don't." Vinny replied. Keith hands him the note and tells Vinny what "he" did to him. "We didn't go to Michigan High School." Vinny told him. "You wrote that not me." Keith told him. "We went to Fairfield." Vinny said to Keith. "Then why did you put we went to Michigan High School?" Keith asked him. "I went to The University of Michigan." Vinny then told Keith. "I know you went to a Division 1 College and I got stuck going to a Division 2. Stop rubbing it in." Keith said. Vinny goes to open his draw but, he can't. Keith is waitng for his draw to open because Keith rigged Vinny's desk like Sarah rigged his desk. "I can't get this thing opened." Vinny told him. "Stop playing Vinny." Keith told him. "Keith you get it opened. You're stronger then me." Vinny told him. "I guess going to The University of Michigan didn't make you stronger then me did it?" Keith asked as he opened the draw and stuff came flying out at him. "No, but it did make me smarter then you." Vinny said as he walked out of his classroom.

Sarah runs into Mr.Helms. "Ms.Baker you missed detention on Friday." He told her. "I did?" Sarah asked him. "Yes you did. And that will cost you another week of detention." Mr.Helms replied. "I didn't even do anything." Sarah tried to explain. "Then who did? Was it your identical twin that called me Jeff on Friday?" Mr.Helms asked her. "So, I see you met my twin." Sarah told him. "Ms.Baker this is no time for games. Now, I'll be watching detention for the next four weeks and I know that you will be there with me." Mr.Helms explained as he walked away. Sarah is furious at Vinny. As she is walking she bumps into Taylor Hullen. "I'm sorry Taylor." Sarah told him. "No it was my fault." Taylor replied with fear im his voice. "What's wrong with you?" Sarah asked him. "I'm fine just as long as you don't karate flip me anymore." Taylor told her as he was running away from her. "Wow. Vinny actually did something nice for me." Sarah said as she was walking.

Vinny and Sarah run into each other in the hallway. "Why didn't you show up to detention on Friday?" Sarah asked him. "I was busy beating up Taylor Hullen for you." Vinny replied. "I think this is yours." Sarah told him as she gave him his guitar pick. "Thanks." Vinny told her. "Jake showed me the tape. Where did you learn to play like that?" Sarah asked him. "I was in a band in high school. I played guitar and sang." He told her. "You were in a band?" Sarah asked him. "Yeah. I loved playing with those guys. It was the best four years of my life. We would play at school dances and when we graduated we played at the biggest graduation party of the year and we got plastered. That was our farwell tour." Vinny explained. "One more thing what does FBI stand for?" Sarah asked him. "Full Blooded Italians. That was the name of our band." Vinny explained. "So that's why your guitar and pick are those colors?" Sarah asked him. "Yup. And if Lorraine finds out I'll kill you." Vinny told her. "Lorraine doesn't know about this?" Sarah then asked. "No. Only my family,me,my band and my Barone relatives know." Vinny told her. "How did your Barone relatives find out?" Sarah asked. "They use to come to our shows when we played at clubs. Well, Ray and Robert did. Sometimes Ray would bring his wife Debra." Vinny explained. "So me, Jake and Mike are the only Bakers who know that you can play the guitar?" Sarah asked him. "How do Jake and Mike know?" Vinny asked her. "Mike figured out that we switched bodies and Jake overheard this. And since you were me when I played the guitar he figured it out but, they don't know that you were in a band in high school." Sarah explained. "I knew Mike found out. He's smarter then he looks." Vinny told her. "He can be when he wants to but, he likes playing the average kid." Sarah told him. "I think if he wanted to, he could be as smart as Kim and Jessica if he wanted." Vinny told her. "Let's not go that far." Sarah told him. "All right maybe as smart as me." Vinny then said. "My Spanish teacher isn't going to call on me for the rest of the year." Sarah told him. "Why not?" Vinny asked. "I had my hand raised and she didn't call on me. I put my hand up all day in that class and I wasn't called on." Sarah explained. "No need to thank me." Vinny told her. "I was doing good in that class!" Sarah yelled. "Does it look like I care?" Vinny asked her. "You should! I'm in Advanced Spainsh!" Sarah then yelled. "Don't yell at me yell at your teacher!" Vinny yelled back. Mr.Helms sees then arguing. "Is there a problem here?" He asked them. "No Mr.Helms." Sarah replied. "Are you sure Sarah?" He asked her. "Look Jeff the girl said that there was no problem here. You can go back to doing what you were doing before you decided to stick your nose in our business." Vinny told him. Jeff is looking at him in disbelief. "I think a studentjust got caught with gum. You should go give him detention for that Jeff. I mean that's why they pay that hundred and fifty thousand dollars a year for. While I make like six hundred and sixty million dollars a year." Vinny told him. "For the last time Mr.DiMiranda it's Mr.Helms." Jeff told him turning beet red with anger. "And for the time I'll call you that when you make more money then me and so far it doesn't look like you will Jeff." Vinny said as him and Sarah walked away. "I can't believe you said that to him." Sarah said. "What's he going to do fire me?" Vinny asked. "Yeah." Sarah told him. "Then I go back to my old job sitting on my butt until I get called to solve a problem at one of my headquarters and make half a million dollars doing it." Vinny replied. "I told you your life was easier then mine." Sarah told him. "Ain't it great." Vinny replied as they walked out of school. "Vinny where do you think your going?" Keith said as he was walking towards them. "Home." Vinny replied. "You need to pay for what you did to me." Keith told him. Vinny takes out his checkbook and writes a check for five thousand dollars. "That enough." Vinny replied as he handed the check to Keith. "That's enough." Keith said with a smile on his face as he walks away. "Now, you just cost me five thousand dollars. That equals twenty thousand dollars all together you cost me since I met you." Vinny told Sarah. Sarah and Vinny argue about this and everything is back to normal.

The End


End file.
